


Extrinsic

by EccentricAuthors



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Hux, Breeding Kink, Coworkers to lovers, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Hormone therapy, Intersex Hux, Kylux - Freeform, Non-gender specific Hux, Not really a slow burn, Not really trans character, Other, PIV Sex, Potential transphobia, Prompt Fill, Tags Subject to Change, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, Vaginal Fingering, they already like each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EccentricAuthors/pseuds/EccentricAuthors
Summary: Hux is as close to a human as an alien species could be.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux / Kylo Ren, Hux & Kylo Ren, Hux / Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	Extrinsic

**Author's Note:**

> POTENTIAL TRIGGER WARNING!  
> If you are someone who is transgender (mainly FTM) and you have easily triggered genital dysphoria, I would avoid this work. There is use of racy words to refer to biologically female anatomy. There is also PIV sex. I apologise to the initial submitter if this isn't exactly what you were looking for! I did my best. 
> 
> This is a fill fic for the following prompt from kyluxhardkinks on Tumblr.
> 
> "Hux is a h*rmaphroditic human-looking species. If left alone, he has a medium dick and slit of a pussy that barely dampens. Testosterone doses cause his cunt to dry and close and his cock to grow (his testicles are always inside his body). Estrogen doses shrink his cock and cause his cunt to bloom like a flower, full and dripping with long labia. Hux has always taken testosterone for the political benefit of masculinity, but his new partner, SL Kylo, wants to breed him (MPreg optional)"
> 
> If any of the tags or words associated with the prompt make you uncomfortable, I would recommend bypassing this experience.

General Armitage Hux was about as close to human as a xeno could be. His uniform hid any external reminders of his genetic. His pallor could be associated with his hair colour, and the fact that he rarely set foot off of a Star Destroyer. The only ones who would suspect a thing were those who were aware of his medical history, and that was buried under massive amounts of security clearance. Less than ten people had access to it, and if it ever got out, it would be very easy to figure out who had done it.  
Besides, everyone knew better than to cross the General, after they saw what was made of the last man who did.

Everyone, of course, aside from newly-appointed Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. Hux had found over the years that Ren was interested in the business of anyone and everyone who wasn’t himself. It was only the Order’s rule of confidentiality between a doctor and a patient that kept the man out of his files, and out of his business.

Regardless, everyone carried their suspicions. Hux was known to pick up a prescription on a routine schedule, and he didn’t trust a droid enough to deliver it to him. Many of the Troopers joked that he was probably impotent, and that it was a pill that would let him keep himself aroused, not that any of them could believe that the General was having sex with anyone. The vast majority of the First Order found the man to be almost untouchable. He was sleek, dangerous, and powerful, and everyone knew it. 

The morning shift on the bridge had just concluded, and with it came the personnel change. Hux always worked the alpha shift, and usually was present for those following. Today, however, he had business to attend to. He left one of his minor officers in his stead, knowing he would be back in no more than a few hours.  
Once a year, Hux reported to medical for a routine physical. It was required of everyone, and he knew better than to exempt himself. All that would do was make people ask questions, and he didn’t have time for that nonsense.

Of course, the man was punctual. As per usual, he was let into a private exam room, where he sat down and waited. It wasn’t long before he was met by his doctor-- an older man, the only one he trusted with his physicality outside of emergencies. The man shut the door and sat down across from the General with a nod in greeting.  
“Good afternoon, General. How are you faring today?” The doctor asked him, looking at him through a set of silver, wire-rimmed glasses.  
“Well.” Hux kept his tone clipped and clear. He had no reason to drag out the conversation. He had already updated his paperwork as he waited. “I turned in my papers already, so as to not waste time. I’d like to be back out before the end of the day.”  
“Always a good thing to hear. No changes?”  
At the shake of the ginger’s head, the doctor nodded, looking through his charting. “Just the routine, I see. And your bloodwork.”

Hux’s bloodwork was the matter of security here. It was mostly to check on his hormone levels. The General had quite a bit going on underneath his uniform. His alien biology, inherited from his mother, had left him with two systems, one of each binary human sex. Hux preferred to live as male, and as a result, took testosterone injections. In the event that he wanted to bear a child of his own, he could replace said testosterone with its female counterpart, activating that system and instating changes to his body- changes that would fade with the addition of a new hormone and the subtraction of the previous.  
“Yes, that is correct. If the levels are appropriate, I would like to maintain the hormone and the dosage I take. This is my comfortable level.” Hux confirmed, adding the last part after a moment. He didn’t want his dosage altered.  
“And you’d like to maintain the injection method?” The doctor asked, continuing with his writing at Hux’s nod. “That should work, as long as the panel comes back clean. I’ll have a droid collect the sample and then we can get started with the routine work.”

Hux didn’t mind a routine exam. It was more time-consuming than it was irritating, though those things did tend to be on similar levels for him. They were less intrusive for him than they were for normal human men, seeing as his testes were kept within his body, and thus he didn’t require the same odd fondling. There was a bonus to his strange physiology as well: he wasn’t susceptible to the same diseases as normal humans were. He was resistant to viruses, most common strains of bacteria, and most fortunately, cancer. There were some things he didn’t have to worry about, thanks to it.  
He was re-dressing himself when the doctor slipped back in with his blood results, and luckily for him, the man didn’t seem worried about anything.  
“Well, General, everything looks normal.” He paused. “Your iron levels are a bit low, but that’s a regular thing for you. As long as you maintain the supplements you’re supposed to be taking, you shouldn’t develop any further problems.”  
“That sounds like what I’d want to hear. Has the droid been wiped?”  
“Of course.”  
“Excellent. I’ll need my refill confirmation. I can come back by to pick it up at the end of the gamma shift.” Hux left no room for argument, and within a few seconds, the prescription was in his hand.  
He bid the doctor farewell and turned in the slip at the ship’s pharmacy, finding himself face-to-face with Ren when he turned around.  
“Supreme Leader.” He muttered. “Is there something I can do for you, or is your looming another failed intimidation tactic of yours?”  
“I’m just curious as to what illness someone as…” Kylo paused, looking the ginger up and down, “...intrepid as you would be carrying for this length of time.”  
Hux scoffed at that, barely holding back an eye roll. “If you must demand the information, Ren, I’m anemic.” The ginger glanced over his shoulder and saw his usual supplement bottle waiting for him, which he took. He held it a few inches from Ren’s face, and when the brunet stopped reading it, he tucked it into the pocket of his greatcoat.  
“Perhaps you are. But that isn’t the full story.” Kylo mused, making Hux narrow his eyes.  
“I will remind you, Supreme Leader, that my medical history and current status are none of your concern.” Hux hissed.  
“They’re my concern if they could impact your performance or the wellbeing of the First Order.” Ren’s tone was soft, unbearably soft. Hux found it vastly irritating.  
“Any conditions I carry are ones I have lived with since I was born. I assure you that you have nothing to fear. Now, Ren, if you would be so kind as to excuse me, I haven’t the time to stand about and chat with you.” With that, Hux turned and whisked away, walking out of medical with his typical look about him. Many people said he looked like he always smelled something bad.  
In reality, Hux didn’t despise Ren, or even really dislike him, not as much as he used to. His hatred had resurged after Crait, but over time, the man had seemed to try and repair what odd relationship they’d had before.  
The main thing that annoyed him was Kylo’s insistence at knowing what was in Hux’s pants. The man had been attempting to get into them for several months, now, and it was just pitiful at this point. If it hadn’t been for his cursed biology, he probably would’ve slept with Ren by this point. The man was exactly his type. 

It hadn’t really occurred to him at that Kylo probably didn’t care what Hux hid between his legs. 

\--

It was a while before the next incident with Ren. Only about a week after his little confrontation at medbay, they’d found themselves in bed with one another. Ren hadn’t seemed disgusted with Hux’s anatomy, but rather, fascinated. The trysts had continued for a few more weeks, and one day, Ren had blurted out a rather unseemly “I love you”, which, of course, had made Hux isolate himself and cut himself off from all contact for a few days while he processed his own emotions. Over time, he became more comfortable with the prospect of being romantically involved with the man.  
They had been officially a couple (which was still a foreign and vaguely uncomfortable concept to Hux) for about seven months when Kylo pulled the big question out of the hat.  
“Hux?”  
“What, Ren?”  
“I want to breed you.”  
The statement was alarming to the ginger, making him roll over to face him. Where he had been drowsy, he was suddenly wide awake.  
“Excuse me? I don’t think you recognise what you’re asking of me.” He chose his words carefully, watching his lover with wary eyes. He wasn’t sure Kylo was thinking straight.  
“Hux.” Kylo reached over and grazed his fingertips over Hux’s cheek, not seeming bothered when the ginger man shifted away. “You told me about two months ago that your body changes around when you change hormones-”  
“Which is an invasive and annoying process.”  
“I don’t think you’re hearing me.” Ren sounded a little bit frustrated. “Hux, ever since you told me, I’ve been thinking about it. How hot it would be to come in and find out that you had been using the other hormone, seeing what it did to you. The idea of being able to push you down in the bed and fill you up, it just… It does something to me.”

Hux wrinkled his nose, though the way Kylo spoke made him have a bit of a twinge in his lower belly. Maybe he didn’t hate the idea of being bred. Ren treated him well, after all... but what sort of impact would that have on his reputation?  
The more he thought about it, he found that the less he cared. It was hot to him, too, he wasn’t going to lie. He could very easily fulfill Ren’s fetish without actually getting pregnant, and then they would both be happy: Hux would not be saddled with a baby, and Kylo would get to do… whatever it was he wanted to do with him. 

Another week of thinking, planning, and discussions (with himself), and Hux had made the request to have his hormone treatment temporarily switched. Everything checked out, luckily for him, and about a month later, he found himself sitting on their bed waiting for Kylo to get back. The Supreme Leader had been on a mission, perfectly timed. He would have no idea what was waiting for him when he returned.  
Ren walked into their room to just see Hux lounging on the bed with his book, seemingly not paying attention to him. The ginger did, however, hold up a hand to stop Kylo’s approach as the man tried to come further into the room, slowly setting down his book and getting up. Instantly, he could see Kylo’s interest betrayed in his gaze.  
“I’m glad you’re home, Ren. I have a surprise for you.” He greeted him, not coming any closer. His hands went to the knot at the waist of his robe, fiddling with the cloth. “You’ve been asking me for it for a while now.”  
“Okay.” Was all Kylo could say. He had an idea of what it would be, and he was more than a little bit excited.  
Hux deftly undid the knot, slipping the sash down and shrugging the robe off of his shoulders. He was naked under it, which had been fairly obvious from the beginning.  
Kylo’s eyes raked over his body, the brunet raising his eyebrows when they landed between Hux’s thighs.  
“You did it.” Kylo’s voice carried a tone, soft and interested... flattered, almost. It made Hux proud. He did this to the man. Ren may have been the Supreme Leader, but it was Hux that took him apart.  
“I did. I thought it would be fun.” He nodded, sitting down on the bed and spreading his thighs in a way he hoped would be inviting. “Come and get your prize, then, Ren.”

Kylo stood there for a moment before he approached him, almost as if he didn’t think it was real. The brunet didn't move to take off any of his clothing, though he already lacked his boots-- likely because Hux had never allowed shoes in their bedroom.  
It wasn’t as if Hux had been expecting Kylo to be gentle, but he definitely hadn’t been expecting the man to roughly shove him back on the bed and pin his knees against his shoulders. Hux squirmed vaguely, not enjoying the full exposure. Ren could see every inch of him, from his shrunken cock to the slick shine of his cunt. He had spent the last day or so touching himself on and off, wanting to be worked up when his lover got to him.  
Kylo was still completely silent, pulling off one of his gloves with his teeth and running his fingers over the soft warmth between Hux’s thighs. The General found himself letting out a sharp breath, one he didn’t know he was holding, and it was followed by a soft moan when Ren slipped two of his stupidly thick fingers inside of him.  
That little sound and the slick warmth of the ginger’s body seemed to be enough to assure the man that Hux’s pussy was real and ready for the taking, and all of a sudden, Kylo was digging his fingers into the man’s thighs and turning him over onto his belly. Hux found his face shoved into the pillow, making a displeased noise as Ren planted his palm between his shoulder blades. The position wasn’t the most comfortable, but his lower body liked it, especially when Kylo pulled his legs further apart.  
“You have such a pretty pussy, Hux.” The man’s tone was low, a little bit rough. Kylo definitely liked what he saw. In response, Hux dropped his belly, letting his back bend more.  
“Thank you.” He whispered, not knowing how else to respond. He had never been complimented that way before, not on his cunt. 

Hux let out another startled sound as something pressed against his folds again, but was surprised to realise it wasn’t fingers. Instead, it was Ren’s tongue, the man licking a long stripe all the way down his pussy. It was warm, and slick, and to Hux, it felt wonderfully filthy. It was another sort of thing he had never experienced, though he supposed he could get used to it. Kylo seemed particularly interested in the noises Hux was making, a series of little short ‘ah’s and whines.  
And abruptly, the feeling stopped, and Hux found himself spreading his legs further and making small, pleading sounds. Now that he was being touched, he needed it, he didn’t just want it anymore. It was no longer a choice, it was a need.  
He didn’t go more than a few moments without Kylo touching him before he found himself with an urge to utterly beg. It felt wrong, depraved, but he needed it.  
“Ren, please fuck me. I need it.” He whined, reaching down between his legs and spreading his cunt for his lover to see. 

The growl Kylo let out almost made him sound feral, which only appealed to the ginger in this state. Within a few moments there was a familiar, blunt pressure, this time between his legs as opposed to between his cheeks. He wasn’t used to the give that his cunt had, as opposed to his ass. His pussy was meant to be filled and stretched, and it felt amazing.  
Hux let out a sound that could only be described as a keen when Ren fully pushed his cock into him, squeezing his eyes shut. It was both too much and not enough, and he could barely handle it. Something about it felt so right to him.  
“Fuck, Hux. You’re so fucking hot.” Kylo hissed, his fingertips digging into Hux’s hips as he started to rock into him. As usual, the brunet started slow, picking up his pace until he was fully and truly fucking him. Ren hadn’t bothered to take off his clothes, in too much of a hurry to bury his stupid cock in the slender man under him. The rough fabric was scratching against the backs of Hux’s already sensitive thighs, making him try to squirm. In turn, Kylo held him down, his grip so tight it was probably about to leave some little bruises.  
Not that Hux would complain. It had been too long since he had been marked by his lover, and he was almost desperate for the claims to be written in his skin, for them to make him sore to the bone. This was his escape. Ren was his escape. 

Hux found himself coming before he really wanted to, gasping and shaking as he did. Kylo just shook his head, huffing out a short laugh.  
“Can’t even keep yourself from coming. Wish you could see yourself. You’re fucking dripping for me. All stretched out around my cock.” He said, pushing down on Hux’s back again, holding him in place as he fucked him. “You’re gonna cum again before I do. You know that?” He picked up his pace, reaching under the ginger to grope him. “I’m gonna keep fucking you until you cum again, then I’m going to. I’ll breed you like the little bitch you are. You’ll be so pretty carrying my baby. Giving me an heir.”  
In the moment, it was all dirty talk, and Hux was a slut for it. He opened his eyes to look over his shoulder, nodding with each insistent phrase. The feeling of Ren’s hands on his body and the pressure of his thrusts was almost too much. His body was oversensitive from one orgasm, and he had no idea how Kylo would milk another out of him. If it hadn't been for the pressure distribution across his body, Hux would’ve collapsed into the mattress.  
Somehow, Kylo managed to start fucking him harder and faster and deeper. Hux was past the point of crying out or moaning or even begging, his voice reduced to gasps and raspy pleads for more, pleads for Ren to let him cum. It wasn’t long after that before Hux lost it, letting out a hoarse cry and trembling, his muscles twitching as he instinctively tried to get Kylo to cum too. His body was desperate to be filled, and the position only made the urge stronger.  
And then he felt it. The strange, yet familiar warmth of Kylo’s orgasm filled him, the man’s thrusts stopping as he dragged Hux back against his hips. His body accepted it, his cunt greedily milking Ren’s cock for all it was worth, desperate for as much as he could get. The pressure was nearly too much, the ginger trembling and panting as he fell into the bed.  
Kylo pulled his cock out of the ginger when he was fully done, pressing kisses and bites down the column of Hux’s neck. The General was completely ruined for now, just panting and shaking. He was lucky he had already put in to have the next day off-- there was no way he would be able to work in that state, not with his knees turned to jelly and his body full of Kylo’s touch.  
“You’re all mine.” Kylo breathed, nipping his ear.  
Hux murmured in agreement, shutting his eyes as Kylo pulled off his own clothing and pulled up the blanket over both of them. Sure, the backs of his legs were raw, and he would panic in the morning when he woke to cumstained thighs, but for now, he was content to rest in his lover’s arms, content in the feeling of being claimed and full.


End file.
